mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Masks Collection
On January 22, bangkok Beta was released. However, did you know that the Masks Collection (Khon Mask) is associated solely with the representation of the Ramayana epic, known in Thai as the Ramakien (translated as the Glory of Rama)? Below is the short introduction of the mask and what character is associated with the mask. The Ramakien (รามเกียรติ์) is Thailand's national epic, derived from the Indian Ramayana epic. A number of versions of the epic were lost in the destruction of Ayutthaya in 1767. Three versions currently exist, one of which was prepared in 1797 under the supervision of (and partly written by) King Rama I. His son, Rama II, rewrote some parts of his father's version for khon drama. The work has had an important influence on Thai literature, art and drama (both the khon and nang dramas being derived from it). While the main story is identical to that of the Ramayana, many other aspects were transposed into a Thai context, such as the clothes, weapons, topography, and elements of nature, which are described as being Thai in style. While Thailand is considered a Theravada Buddhist society, the Hindu mythology derived from the Ramakien serves to provide Thai legends with a creation myth, as well as representations for the spirits that both help and hinder humans on their way to enlightenment, as well as a balance to the superstitions derived from Tai animism. A painted representation of the Ramakien is displayed at Bangkok's Wat Phra Kaew, and many of the statues there depict characters from it. Agat-Talai's Mask Agat-Talai is in charge of patrolling Longka City state by air. She has four faces and eight hands. Sukreep's Mask In Hindu mythology, Sukreep was the younger brother of Palee, whom he succeeded as ruler of the ape or monkey kingdom Keetkin. Dara was his wife. He was the son of Surya, the Hindu deity of the sun. As king of the monkeys, Sukreep aided Phra Ram in his quest to liberate his wife Sida from captivity at the hands of the Longka king, Tosakanth. Palee's Mask The ape who is the son of the Phra Indra (the king of gods who represent of war,storm and rainfall) and Hanuman's uncle. Regent of Keetkin city. He is the older half-brother of Sukreep. Phra Ram's Mask An incarnate as a human form of Phra Narai (Vishnu), he was sent to earth as the son of Tosarot, the ruler of Ayutthaya(Ayodhya), by Phra Isuan to destroy the evil demon Tosakanth, King of Longka. Here he wears the 'yod dern hon' or travelling headdress. Indrachit's Mask The ogre, who is the son of Tosakanth and his consort Monto, has buck teeth and wide open eyes. His ears are unusual in being like human ears rather than the pointed type common with demons. His wife is Gunyuma and he has two children, Yamariwan and Gunyuwek. He requested magic weapons from Phra Indra, Phra Narai and Phra Phrom and received three magic arrows. He is the most powerful demon after Tosakanth, and once beat Phra Indra. Hanuman's Mask The ape who is the son of Phra Pai, the wind god and the maiden Sawah who later becomes Phra Ram's chief soldier. After his many successes in the struggle against Tosakanth, Phra Ram created him Phraya Anuchitchakritpipaatpongsa, the ruler of Nopburi. Tosakanth's Mask The ogre king of Longka state. Reborn on earth, Nontuk takes the form of the 10-faced and 20-armed Tosakanth(Ravana), the demon king of the Longka city state. Category:Article Category:Collections Category:Bangkok